


Keeper of Clothes

by thebearking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mutant Reader, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: Bucky thinks it's cute that you like taking his clothes, but when he runs out of shirts to wear, it's time for a talk.





	Keeper of Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> two oneshots in one day?? wild...the power of thirst, folks. incredible.
> 
> in this one, the reader can teleport!! enjoy!

“Hey, doll?”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“We need to talk about this.”

You glanced up from the article you were reading on your laptop, your brows knitted together in confusion. Bucky was standing in your doorway in nothing but sweatpants. Seeing him shirtless left your mouth dry and your palms clammy. You cleared your throat. “About what, Buck?”

He gestured to his upper body, which did little more than make you even more flustered. “I have no more shirts.”

Now your mouth went dry out of fear, not out of desire. Had he found you out? “Huh?”

Bucky strode across the room to stand directly in front of you, your eyes level with his belly button. “I ran out of sweaters this morning. Mind telling me why that is?”

You cowered into the back of the couch, folding your laptop shut. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He clicked his tongue in disappointment. “No use lying to me, babe. I know it’s you. I know you’ve been stealing my shirts.”

“That’s not—” You paused, realizing the fact that you were wearing one of his hoodies wasn’t helping your case. “I just…I mean, I’ve borrowed like…a few of them, that’s all…”

“Doll, you’ve taken all my hoodies. You don’t even need them. You have plenty of hoodies.”

“But none of them are as comfy as yours! Yours are soft, and big, and they smell good…” You toyed with the drawstrings of the hoodie you were wearing. “When you’re away on missions, and I wear them, it’s like you’re still with me.”

Bucky sighed and sat down next to you, pulling you close with one arm. “Why don’t I get you a hoodie that’s just like mine, and then we can have matching ones, huh? That sound good to you?” He poked at your cheek teasingly. “I’ll even wear it a few times so it smells like me.”

You pursed your lips as you considered his offer, then you smiled. “That could work,” you conceded, leaning over to kiss his cheek, “but then I’ll just have two hoodies.”

Bucky’s eyes widened with alarm. He opened his mouth to protest, but you laughed and vanished, evidently teleporting to some other corner of HQ. “Shit,” he grumbled. He groaned and leaned back into the couch, realizing he was going to have to traipse around the building shirtless while he searched for you and your stash of shirts.

Finally Bucky stood and headed for the door, muttering under his breath as he went. “…You’re lucky I love you…if you weren’t so goddamn cute…goddammit, doll.” He had no idea where to start looking; all he knew was that you were in for a long and exhausting night whenever he managed to find you.

Though he was beginning to think that was what you’d wanted all along.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading & please let me know what you think!


End file.
